Porcelain Doll
by MissShootingStar
Summary: Por que para Seto, Mary era una princesa, pero a la vez una perfecta y hermosa muñeca de porcelana. [ Seto x Mary ]


_**''Porcelain Doll''**_

 _ **Summary**_ : Por que para Seto, Mary era una princesa, pero a la vez una perfecta y hermosa muñeca de porcelana.

 _ **Pareja**_ : Seto x Mary

 _ **Advertencia**_ : No limpio y ni le pago al conserje por limpiar los vómitos de arco iris que esto pueda provocar (n.n)/

 _ **¡Espero que te guste!**_

* * *

La primera vez que la vio fue eso lo que pensó, debido a su poder pudo escuchar sus lamentos, pero nunca imagino encontrarse con ella. Le escucho gritar que se alejara, pero el pudo escuchar perfectamente como le pedía ayuda, al subir las escaleras y encontrarse cara a cara pudo verla claramente, con el simple hecho de verla había quedado completamente hipnotizado. Sus ojos parecían ser un par de gemas de un rosa pálido, su cabello albino caía en cascadas dando la impresión de ser suave e incluso su piel era tan blanca y perfecta que parecía ser una muñeca.

Una muñeca de porcelana.

De la cual se podía jurar, que sin el cuidado y protección adecuada podría romperse.

Con el pasar del tiempo, se sorprendió, ya que al parecer este ni siquiera le rozaba, Mary seguía con la misma apariencia, sin ningún cambio, aunque ante sus ojos ella era perfecta. En cuanto más le conocía, mas se enamoraba de ella, no podía evitarlo ya que todo en la albina le cautivaba, su inocencia, timidez, dulzura e incluso su torpeza, _Todo_.

En el momento que empezaron a vivir todos juntos en la guarida del Mekakushi Dan, se habían vuelto demasiado unidos, tanto así que tenían que escuchar decir un montón de bobadas por parte de Shuuya, de las cuales casi siempre eran dirigidas a Seto, el cual terminaba siguiéndole el juego obviamente sin quererlo, ya que como todos sabían en la brigada, Kousuke era una perfecta victima para bromas, al igual que cierto chico de sudadera roja.

El ya estaba conciente de sus sentimientos hacia la chica desde hace mucho tiempo, pero el mismo había decidido ser quien le cuidaría y estaría para ella en todo momento, aunque realmente el joven castaño intento parar sus sentimientos, no lo logro, terminando en declararse ese caluroso día de verano, de una forma bastante torpe, en la cual sus mejillas se encendieron en rojo y tartamudeo en cada palabra. Sorprendentemente la pequeña de ojos rosa comprendió lo que quiso decirle hasta incluso le respondió, diciéndole que se sentía de la misma manera y que incluso temía preguntarle a el la razón por la cual se le aceleraba el corazón con el simple hecho de estar a su lado y tuvo que preguntar con las chicas del grupo las cuales le dieron la misma respuesta, dijo con lentitud con esa voz dulce y a la vez avergonzada que le encantaba escuchar.

Sonrío al despertar y verla dormir placidamente a su lado, la noche anterior fue fría debido al invierno y la albina insistió en dormir con el y como era de esperarse, el no pudo negarse. Admiro por unos segundos esa belleza propia de una muñeca y que solo por el hecho de su respiración sabia que estaba viva. Se acerco con timidez y poso sus labios sobre los de ella, con gentileza y sutileza, sintió que por poco se le salía el corazón del pecho al sentir los dulces labios de Mary correspondiéndole de manera suave y como uno de sus delgados brazos se colocaba alrededor de su cuello.

Se sorprendió, ya que al separase de ella, aun seguía medio dormida, murmuro un par de cosas incomprensibles y se cubrió con la sabana hasta la nariz y vio como sus parpados se cerraban para volver a dormir provocándole ternura. Al parecer un beso no era suficiente para despertar a una princesa de un largo sueño, sonrío a sus adentros.

Aunque para el Mary también era una princesa.

Siempre relacionaría su apariencia y actitud con la de una muñeca.

Una perfecta y hermosa muñeca de porcelana.

* * *

¡Amo a estos dos! ;D

Anoche me puse a leer fics de Mekakucity Actors, ya que volví a verme el anime y recordé el profundo amor que le tengo a esta pareja y me dije ¿Por qué no? ¡Y esto resulto! xD Me duele el kokoro de ver que no hay tantos fics en Fanfiction ;-;

Espero que a alguien le haya gustado este drabble.

¡Besos, abrazos y pandas voladores con complejo de Unicornio/Pegaso/Dinosaurio come helados para todos!

MrsShootingStar ~*


End file.
